New Leaf
by caseywithabang
Summary: Murdoc's aging, and decides to give up being an asshole. A new side of him is revealed, and his new life begins with unexpected events.
1. We're Going To Be Friends

It was a summer night in London, and in 212 Wobble Street, things were pretty normal. Noodle was on the couch next to 2-D, Murdoc on the floor. Murdoc was leaning against the couch, watching a program with the other two. All of them were relaxed. Even Russel was relaxed (or, rather, he was sleeping) on the roof of the flat, getting smaller through the weeks; hopefully, to the point where he would actually be able to go inside of his living space.

Noodle made a yawn, 2-D responding with a glance at her. He, while also yawning, spoke. "Are you getting tired, Noodle?"

She looked at him, contemplating on whether or not she should go to bed. "Yeah, I am. I'm heading to my room, goodnight 2-D." She hugged him before getting up, going over to Murdoc.

Murdoc looked up at her. "Don't leave me alone with dentface, Noodle." He groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too tired to stay up any longer. Goodnight." She petted his head, chuckling lightly as Murdoc sighed. She began to walk out of the room, leaving him alone with 2-D.

2-D looked at Murdoc, giving him a grin. "Guess you're stuck with me."

Murdoc sighed once again, glancing back at the TV.

"Murdoc, I gotta ask you something."

The bassist looked over at him. "What?"

"You seem to have given up on trying to abuse me. I mean, I'm glad about that, but I gotta ask why that is."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "I figured it was time for me to stop being an asshole, yanno?"

"You, give that up?" 2-D laughed. "Why would you give that up? Weren't you happy?"

"Not really," he responded. "I had a lot of guilt and shit. All those wild times? Well, I guess I'm too old for that now." Murdoc gave a small laugh. "I'm forty-eight years old, and I've never bothered to enjoy that time the right way."

"What way would that be?"

"Calming the fuck down." This prompted the singer to laugh.

"That's what you think enjoying life is? Calming down? I suppose you're right. But that sounds like something an old person would say."

Murdoc looked at 2-D. "Don't you see? I am old. Starting to get wrinkles and shit. Even my game with birds has declined." He got up, sitting next to 2-D. His neck was starting to hurt. "I'm having a mid-life crisis, 'D. That's why we're here, enjoying ourselves. That's why we haven't written shit in almost five years."

2-D blinked, confused. It was getting boring without the music, and it was all because of Murdoc's aging. "Can't you do some Satanist shit that'll be like some fountain of youth?"

"That requires lots of sacrifices. Human sacrifices."

"Well, then do those sacrifices and then you'll feel younger. Then, we can make another album, you'll get your birds back, and… you'll…" He realized this would mean Murdoc might have more capability to hurt him.

"I'll what?"

"You'd go back to your abusive ways, won't you?" He frowned.

"Of course not. No matter what happens, I'm not gonna be an ass like I was before. I never considered you a friend. But hey, now that the past is behind us, we might as well be. We've known each other for a long time." He stuck his hand out hesitantly. "C'mon. Mates?"

"I guess so. That sounds nice. And relieving. You really are shocking me, Muds." He shook his hand and smiled.

Murdoc smiled back, bringing him in for a hug. This surprised 2-D, but he hugged him back, feeling warm. After they pulled away, the singer looked at the clock on the table next to him. It was only ten O'clock, but he was starting to get a headache; he figured he would take some painkillers and head to bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed, Muds. Goodnight." He stood up, Murdoc looking up at him.

"Ah, alright. See ya in the morning." As 2-D walked away, he sighed. "At least I'm getting somewhere…" he mumbled before getting up and going to his room quietly so nobody would hear.

Meanwhile, 2-D was in his bed, taking out a bottle of painkillers. He took off the cap and shook out a few of the pills onto his hand. He put his hand up to his mouth and let the pills fall in, swallowing them. Unfortunately, one of those tiny tablets had become lodged in his throat, and the singer began choking. He struggled for air, his face turning red and his body falling to the floor.

Luckily, and rather unexpectedly, Murdoc ran inside of his room, lifting up 2-D and placing himself behind the other. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, thrusting his balled up hands into his front repeatedly, desperately trying to launch the pill out of 2-D's throat. After a few more thrusts, a white tablet shot out of his mouth, and he was unconscious.

"Dammit, 'D…" Murdoc laid him on the bed, unsure of whether or not he was still alive. He placed two fingers against 2-D's neck, and relaxed when he found a pulse. He sighed and placed a blanket over him, up to his chest, and decided to sit down on the singer's computer chair. He would only wait for him to wake up, just to make sure things were alright. Hopefully things would be.


	2. In The Cold Cold Night

It was around two in the morning when 2-D had woken up. He forgot how he got into bed, and stretched a bit. When he turned to his right, he saw Murdoc sleeping in a chair. Why was he in his room?

2-D leaned to the side and tapped Murdoc on the shoulder. His eyes slowly opened, and a yawn emerged from his mouth. "You're okay, I see."

"What do you mean?" The singer responded.

"You were choking on your pills. I had to get them out of you before you died. You got knocked out once they came out."

"Oh. Thanks for saving my life, then."

"It's no problem. We need a good singer anyway, don't we?" Murdoc chuckled and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket that he had used before the fiasco and lit it, smoking it.

"Yeah, we do." He just stared at Murdoc. "What time is it?"

"Er, 2:15 in the morning. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Sure. Are you going to keep watching me?"

Murdoc grinned. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I thought you'd want me to stay after all those things you said in your sleep."

"What things?" 2-D could barely remember what he had dreamt of, but he hoped it wasn't one of _those_ dreams. They happened a few times a week. Same scenario. Him and Murdoc in the bed, sweat everywhere, being dirty.

"What things? You were practically screaming my name. I'm surprised I hadn't heard it before." Murdoc grinned some more. "Was it a wet dream?"  
"W-what? No, it wasn't. I think. Probably not."

"Then check and see." Murdoc gestured to 2-D's blanket. He sighed and lifted his sheet up, checking his shorts for any wet stains. Sure enough, there was a small stain forming near his crotch. He blushed slightly, but tried playing off that there wasn't anything.

"Nope, not a single wet area."

Murdoc chuckled some more, getting up. "Oh, right…" He yanked the covers off of 2-D and pointed at his shorts. "Then explain that. Face it, you had a sexy dream that involved me, you, and a lot of fucking. Am I right?"

"I honestly don't know, but if you said that I was saying your name, then… I guess." 2-D sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? It's not like I like you or anything, it's just a thing that happens every so often."

Murdoc sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh. I get it."

2-D nodded, relieved Murdoc was taking this easy. "Yep."

"Am I not good looking enough? Is that it?"

"Wait, what are you even talking about?"

"For you to like me, is it that? Do you want me to go out and get plastic surgery on my nose or some shit? I know Russel put a few dents in it, but is it that bad?"

2-D thought for a bit. "Yes. Well, I mean the nose thing, but it's still alright. And… you're upset that I don't like you?"

"Well, kinda!"

"But why? Why are you upset?"

Murdoc looked at him, growled a bit, and looked out the window. "Because I wanna be hot enough that anyone would like me," he lied.

"Really now? You do realize that that's the stupidest lie ever?" 2-D made a small laugh and got closer to him. "You like me, don't you?"

"No, why would i?" That hurt the singer a bit.

"Because you're upset that I don't like you. It's like one of those high school things. You like me but I don't like you. Am I right?"

Murdoc remained silent for a minute, then turned to face 2-D. "I guess you're right…" he mumbled.

His eyes widened. "Really? You like me? Why?"

"Because… I dunno. Just because. You have a nice body, an interesting face, and your hair is amazing. Among other things, I guess. But it doesn't matter."

"And why doesn't it?"

"Because you don't like me back."

2-D sighed. "That's a lie. I didn't think you'd be happy about me liking you."

"Wait, what? How do you like me? How?" His voice grew louder. "After all the shit I've done to you, you like me? Why?"

"Because I'm stupid and I like bad people. But now you're different, now you're nicer. So it makes this less stupid."

Silence fell between the two. Everything was going by so fast. Too fast.

A grin appeared on Murdoc's face. "You know, since we like each other…"

"What?" 2-D blushed. "Do we kiss or something? I've never kissed a guy before. I've never really been attracted to a guy before either."

"Oh, we could kiss…" He turned to face 2-D, getting closer to him. "We could kiss…"

2-D leaned in a bit, blushing more and his face got closer and closer to Murdoc's. "What are we doing…" he said quietly as their lips connected.

Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2-D's waist, pulling him closer and kissing him harder, pushing his tongue into his mouth. 2-D squirmed a bit, but played with his tongue, making a moan. As quickly as they started it ended, the singer pulling away.

"This doesn't feel right… I have to be dreaming…"

"You're not dreaming. I'll prove it to you."

"How? And please don't say sex."

"…now I'm out of ideas."

2-D sighed. "I just don't know how I feel about this. It's all so sudden." He stood up off the bed and opened his door. "Could you go, please?"

Murdoc frowned, getting up and walking toward him. "But, I thought we-"

"Not yet, Murdoc. Not yet. I'm not ready for this. Give me a couple days to figure this out. Then…" He looked into his eyes. "…we can discuss this together. Okay?"

"Okay. Can we at least sleep together? No sex or anything, I won't pull that shit on you. Maybe it'll make up your mind."

2-D thought about it for a few seconds. Then he nodded. "We can. But just make sure Noodle doesn't see us together. I don't want her assuming anything until something happens."

"Alright, deal…" Murdoc kissed his forehead. "Sorry, it's just now that my feelings are out on the table, I just can't help myself."

"I get it." 2-D shut the door and walked back toward the bed, getting on it and laying down. Murdoc followed suit.

"Could I hold you or something?"

"Y-yeah, you can… you can hold me." He felt Murdoc wrapping his arms around him once again and let him be pulled towards his chest. He looked into his eyes and smiled a bit. "Goodnight, Murdoc."

"Goodnight, Stuart." Murdoc closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
